The present invention generally relates to magnetic platforms and more specifically to magnetic attachment system for securing vessels to a shaker.
A laboratory flask may be glassware or plastic having a wider vessel body and a narrower neck and opening at the top. Flasks for shaking may have a flat bottom and may be conical such as, for example, an Erlenmeyer flask.
Existing laboratory vessel shakers may take time and work to attach flask holders to laboratory shaking or mixing platforms, and may require additional screws or tools. Current technology requires the vessel holder to be attached with the use of screws, nuts and/or other tools. The current system requires tools and hardware such as screws, nuts, bolts, etc. Tools and hardware are not readily available in the laborites that use shakers. In addition, the process of using these tools is time consuming.
Existing shaker vessels are generally suited for a single size of vessel or flask. Users would need to have three different holders, one for each size of commonly used laboratory vessels.
It would be desirable to use magnetism to securely attach a vessel holder to a metallic shaker platform.